Edward, Bella, and the Zipper
by DarkAngel2011
Summary: OneShot. Edward gets Bella to ride the Zipper by making a deal. Lame summery but the story is hillarious! No Flames. First Fic. BellaxEdward. Read and Review!


Hey people .. we went to the carnival and while we were upside down on the zipper we got an idea for a fanfic.  
Just picture it... Edward and Bella at a carnival.. at night of course and going on rides.. HOPE U ENJOY!! Oh yeah this is our first fanfic so be nice. 

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any thing to do with Edward Cullen or Isabella Swan. We also don't own Final Destination 3 or the Zipper.

"No! Edward Cullen you will never ever get me to go on that ride. Just imagine if it broke while we were on it ." I said trying to divert my boyfriend from the horrific ride called the "Zipper."

"Isabella Swan, If the ride did break I would catch you and safely escort you to the ground." he said his topaz eyes where locked with mine. Making my heart melt.

"Do you actually think I would let a silly little ride harm you in anyway?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed in defeat. He smiled my favorite crocked smile and effortlessly dragged me towards my demise.

My stomach turned as I watched the huge ride twist into the air. My heart started to pound as I heard screams. Edward looked down at me and smiled. I knew he could hear the change in the beating of my heart. He kissed my forehead and I crossed my arms pouting. No matter how slow my pace was he kept making me walk forward.

"Edward, I really, really don't want to do this." I panicked. He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Bella just trust me," He paused then smiled his crocked smile, "I'll make a deal with you. If you go on the ride I will do what ever you want. With in reason of course."

"Fine I'll go on the ride." I said as we handed the tickets to the guy running the ride. Edward effortlessly lifted me on to the ride and got on himself. The guy slammed the door closed but it just popped open again. he tried it again but this time a little harder. It opened again. He turned to the other guy and said something and the ride suddenly jerked back.

"NO!!!! The thing is not locked." I screamed clutching onto Edwards arm. He chuckled.

"It's Final Destination 3 all over again." He said. My heart pounded in my chest as he said those words.

"Don't say that!" I said quickly. Finally the door closed and I clutched the bars in front of me. The ride slowly lifted into the air. Suddenly stopping at the top so people could get on. Our little seat thingy kept rocking back and fourth.

"Edward!! Stop rocking the damn thing." I said fighting my grip on the bars.

"I'm not rocking it," He leaned foreword and looked down, "Hey look there's Alice and everyone else."

"Where?" I said leaning foreword a little too much and our seat thingy rocked until we were upside down. I screamed bloody murder and clutched onto the bars.

"Hey you can see them much better now," he said smiling little smile, " And look they have a better view of you!"

"That's not funny!!" I almost screamed as I felt my body being pulled by gravity against the bars.

Suddenly we moved little upright and the ride started to move again. The Adrenaline in my blood started to race faster and faster along with my heartbeat. I screamed and wanted to close my eyes as the ride made us go upside down.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed as I closed my eyes.

He was laughing and had no fear what so ever of the ride. I opened my eyes to only see the pavement as we swerved up. I looked at my hands clutching the bars in front of me, my knuckles were turning white. Then I turned to Edward to see that he was smiling and he had his arms resting over his chest. He was looking at me and he was very, very amused. He was whistleing the Jepordey Theme.

"That's not FUNNY!" I suddenly screamed as we were flung upside down.

The ride started to slow as we "happen" to be at the top again. I knew that he was going to go backwards. I opened my eyes again and looked forward, relieved that the view was at the sky and not teasing us about how high we were off the ground. I crossed my arms and looked at Edward smiling.

"You are the one that made me go on it! You are the one who said I would like it!" I said sternly.

"Oh, You'll grow to like it."

"Oh remember that little 'anything you want' gig you threw at me before forcing me to get on?!"

He gave me that little crooked smile.

"I'm hoping your not wanting me to bust you out of the ride!" he smiled.

"No, I'm okay being within the BARS!!!" I screamed as the ride whipped us back and forth.

"Bella." I opened my eyes to Edward's voice. He smiled his crooked smile. His face was just inches away from mine. I could smell his breath, I looked into his eyes and they were burning intensely into my eyes. I flinched back, being hit with the sudden fear that he couldn't control himself and he couldn't get away. I looked at his face but it was shocked that I flinched. Than I understood what the way they were so intense.

"I love you," he smiled as he put his hand on my chin, "I won't let anything hurt you, Calm down."

I hadn't noticed that the ride was whipping us backwards, forwards, up or down. Everything seems to hold still as he looked into my eyes. His cool hand moved to my cheek and I froze.

"You know Bella, you never told me what you wanted." He said his thumb rubbing my cheek. He was right, I never did tell him. There was always the thing about him turning me into a vampire but I decided I would not bring that up because he might get mad and there was that with in reason comment. Then an idea popped into my head.

"I know I want you to kiss me." And as soon as the words left my lips his lips gently touched mine. We were both to busy kissing to notice that the ride stopped and we were supposed to get off. Well that was until I heard someone whistle. Emmett. Edward broke away and shot a glare at Emmett. I blushed fiercely as Edward jumped out of the seat and lifted me out of the seat. He set me on the ground and I practically ran to the exit. Edward laughed and followed me.

Emmett was laughing when we reached them. Alice reached over and hit him in the back of the head hard. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and walked away. Esme put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Wow Bella I have never ever seen someone more embarrassed as you just were." Jasper said smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to gather what dignity I had left.

"Let's just go." I mumbled and grabbed Edwards's hand. He laughed and we started towards the next ride.

"So how did you like the Zipper Bella?" Edward asked. I thought about it and smiled.

"Well it was... interesting." I said looking up at him smiling.

"Told you that you would like it." He said kissing my forehead.

Fin

Hey it's us again. Mum. yeah how did you like it? Please Review but be nice its my first frantic. Now if you excuse me I have a hot vampire to go and drool over.

Bella: Hey he's mine backs off.

Me: NEVER -runs after Edward-

Bella: Back off now!! -tackles me-

Me: NOOO -fights Bella-

Edward: O.O

ME: Fine you win for now.

Bella: -smiles and grabs Edward- mine.

ME: hope you enjoyed.

Me, Edward, Bella: Bye now!!

ME: -evil smile- mine.

Bella: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Edward: O.O okay enough you two

Me: Fine. Review please.


End file.
